The Mummy of Yugioh Returns: The Millennium King
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: The sequel to The Mummy of Yugioh. Yami and Tea find themselves in quite a predicament when their son is taken, Bakura is resurrected, and a new evil arises. I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy Returns.
1. The Millennium King

**I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy Returns.**

**PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND:**

**CAST**

**Yami: Rick**

**Tea: Evy**

**Yugi: Alex**

**Joey: Jonathon**

**Egyptian Yami Bakura: Imhotep**

**Ishizu/Isis: Reincarnation of Anck-su-namun/Anck-su-namun**

**Shadi: Ardeth Bay**

**Maximillion Pegasus: Curator of the British museum**

**Valon: Izzy**

**Akhenamkhanen: Pharaoh Seti**

**Odion: The Scorpion King**

**Alister, Duke, Noah: The three guys that attack Alex at the beginning and later get assimilated by Imhotep.**

**I have added a Yugioh twist and changed some of the original story. If you do not want to know the changes I've made (written below in italics) until you read them in the actual story, skip down to where it says SPOILER END.**

_**Okay, so the "Scorpion King" in my story is known as the Millennium King. The deal he made with Anubis involved him putting the Millennium Eye in place of his own instead of eating a scorpion. The bracelette of Anubis is instead the Millennium necklace. At the end, The Millenium King comes back in Zorc's form rather than a giant half human half scorpion creature. Yami has a tattoe of the Eye of Horus and Shadi explains to him that he is the reincarnation of Prince Atem, Akhenamkhanen's son. Meanwhile, Tea keeps having visions of being Teana, the guardian of the Millennium Necklace, and later discovers that she is the reincarnation of Teana who was also Atem's wife.**_

**SPOILER END**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Again, I tried to follow the movie (the unchanged parts) line for line but some things may be changed, added, or omitted.**

Thebes, 3067 B.C.

_Five thousand years ago, a fierce warrior known as Odion, the Millennium King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world._

_He fought battle after battle, ruthlessly tearing down foe after foe, never once removing the legendary Millennium Necklace he kept securely fastened to his throat._

_After a vicious campaign which lasted seven long years, The Millennium King and his army were defeated and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere. One by one, they slowly perished under the scorching sun…until only the great warrior himself was left alive. Near death, Odion made a pact with the dark god Anubis…that if Anubis would spare his life and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul._

_In answer to this proposition, a golden Millennium Eye rose from the sand…and the Millennium King was obliged to put it in place of one of his own. With this gruesome act done, a life-giving oasis sprung up from the desert around him…and his life was saved_

_Anubis gave the Millennium King command of his army, and like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them. When his task was done, Anubis forced the Millennium King to serve him for all time…leaving behind only the Millennium Necklace…in the world of the living. His army was returned to the sands from whence they came, where they wait, silently, to be awakened once again._

**Egypt, 1933**

It was dark in the tomb…..sand….broken stones…the faint squeaking of rats…these were the only things that Yami Mutou, red-eyed spiky-haired advenuter, heard and saw as he pulled out his pistol and pushed away a wall of cobwebs. Still…something wasn't quite right. Holding a torch out in front of him, the soldier crept forward, keeping his back against the wall, growing closer and closer to the corner until…he leaped out gun at the ready…but the tunnel was clear.

Yami slowly holstered his gun and turned around…to meet a pair of large amethyst eyes. He yelled and leaped backwards, causing the owner of the eyes to yelp and fall over. It was a little boy around seven or eight years old with the aforementioned purple eyes and hair exactly like the soldier's (A.N: I thought that maybe the color of Yugi's eyes could be explained as a mix of Yami and Tea's, red and purple).

Yami panted and muttered, "Yugi…?"

The child laughed. "What were you thinking, that a mummy had come back to life?"

"I'll tell you the story someday…" the adventurer helped his son to his feet. The boy looked so much like him and had his slight sense of recklessness…yet he had his mother's kind heart, intellect, and adventurous spirit.

Yami put his hands on his hips. "What are you doing down here? I told you to wait for us in the temple."

"But, Dad, I saw—"

"No buts," the father interrupted. "It's dangerous down here, Yugi."

Yugi looked as if he were about to burst with excitement, saying, "But I saw your tattoo!"

"…You saw what?"

"On a wall by the entrance," the boy explained, unclasping an Egyptian bracelet from his father's wrist. "There's a symbol just like it…" the accessory fell away to reveal the Eye of Horus within a pyramid outline on the man's arm.

The soldier cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Really…?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, well….I'll be up to take a look at it in a minute. In the meantime, I want you to wait for us up there."

Yugi tried to protest as Yami turned him around and gave him a gentle push in the opposite direction, saying, "NO. Pick up your stuff, and I'll see you in the temple. Go."

Yugi picked up the pyramid-shaped puzzle (A.N: just a toy, not the Millennium Puzzle) and started back the way he'd come.

"And…" he started. "And what shall I do…?"

"I don't know, surprise me," Yami smirked. "Build a better mouse trap." He added to himself, "While your mother goes and desecrates another tomb."

Meanwhile, Tea was in another chamber, dusting an ancient Egyptian carving with an archeologist's brush. She looked down as a coral snake slithered up to her. Any other person would have yelled and leaped away…Tea however, glared at the thing and muttered, "GO AWAY," before kicking it.

The serpent went flying through the air, nearly hitting Yami who had just entered the room.

"Those things are poisonous, you know!" his face went pale.

The woman teasingly replied, "Only if they bite you." She remembered his earlier meeting with Yugi. "What was that all about?"

Picking up the box of tools, the soldier shrugged. "Oh, nothing…Yugi wanted to show me something….I swear, the kid gets more and more like you every day."

Tea smirked and approached him brushing aside her chocolate hair which was now almost down to her waist. "You mean more attractive, sweet, and devilishly charming?"

"No, I mean he's driving me crazy," Yami grinned and pressed his lips against those of his wife.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

Not wanting to damage the wall, Tea held up two tools that looked as if they belonged to a doll. "Hammer and chisel."

Yami took the objects, then stared at the blue-eyed beauty with a look that screamed, "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Tea sighed and replied, "Fine…we'll do it your way…" she handed him a crow bar.

"Thank you."

The woman cringed as her husband drove the metal pole into the beautiful wall, easily knocking it over. They entered a room filled with many caskets and mummies with scorpions, tarantulas, and a few skulls littering the floor.

Stepping over the creepy crawlies, Tea explained, "Ever since I had that dream, this place is all I can think about."

Yami smirked and stomped right on top of the creatures. "Ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent night of sleep."

"I…I feel like I've been here before…"

"Tea, NOBODY'S been here before. Not for at least three thousand years."

As if she were not in control of her own body, the brunette's arm shot out and grabbed a cobweb cloaked lever on the wall, pulling it and causing a hidden doorway to open. She looked at Yami and murmured, "Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going…?"

Back in the temple, Yugi eyed the rats gathered at a hole in the wall, then glanced proudly at his newest mouse trap. He very delicately placed a piece of cheese in it…and froze when unfamiliar voices began to echo throughout the chamber.

Catching sight of the shadows of men on the wall, Yugi grabbed his bag and climbed up into the safety of his fort, large eyes peeking curiously over the edge of the platform.

The three men, Duke, Noah, and Alister, stepped into the chamber, holding guns and torches.

"Knock, knock," Noah grinned. "Anybody home?" he gestured to his cohorts and ordered, "You two check out that stuff, see if it's there. I'll go sort out the Mutous."

Yugi gasped.

Yami made his way slowly down the corridor, checking every dark corner for traps. Seeing none, he stepped into the chamber at the end of the tunnel and began pulling at the strange door he found inside. Tea stepped in behind him….and gasped as another vision took over her mind.

She was in a beautifully decorated Egyptian chamber, standing before the same door…yet it was made of shining gold. It slowly opened, revealing two men guarding a chest in a small room. A woman stepped out and closed the door, pulling out the sun-shaped door knob. She turned it to the right, then back to the left…then the vision disintegrated

Tea blinked and began spastically moving her torch back and forth as if she could make the scene reappear. Glimpsing his wife's strange antics, Yami teased,

"You know, if you move that fast enough, you can almost write your name."

"I…I just had a vision…" she breathed. "It was—It was like my dream…only real. It was like I actually lived here in ancient times…"

"Well," Yami grunted, pushing at the door, "if you really were here, could you show me how to open this thing?"

The woman stepped forward and gave him the torch. She grasped the queerly shaped handle, turning it twice to the right, then once to the left before pushing it in. The door opened just as it had three thousand years ago.

"Okay…" the soldier's eyes widened. "Now you're starting to scare me."

"Now I'm starting to scare myself."

Digging through the various trinkets and pottery shards, Alister grumbled,

"Look at the state of this stuff…those Egyptians never had a clue, it's all junk! Look at that…cheap pottery…ancient rubbish!"

High on the platform, Yugi pulled back the strap of his slingshot, aimed, and fired.

The red-headed man yowled while the black-haired one pulled out his pistol.

"Duke!" Alister whined. "Something hit me in the head!"

"Shut up, Alister!" Duke snapped. "This place is cursed. We do not want to wake the gods…"

Tea carefully brushed the cobwebs off a large gold plate, revealing an Egyptian eye design.

"That's the emblem of the Millennium King!" she gasped. "He's supposed to be pure myth. No trace of him has ever been found before….no artifacts, no archival evidence…"

"Maybe they didn't want anybody to find him…" Yami murmured thoughtfully.

The brunette ran her delicate fingers along a trunk in the room. "Let's open this."

"Tea…" her husband sighed. "I don't have a real good feeling about this…

"It's only a chest. No harm ever came from opening a chest."

The soldier rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, and no harm ever came from reading a book. Remember how that went?"

Tea laughed and replied, "We can't stop now."

"Just remember I was the voice of reason here."

"For once."

Yugi took aim, and fired another stone from his slingshot. This one hit its target…right in the rear end.

"AAAARG!" Alister howled in agony. "GOD, THAT HURT!"

Yugi lay on his back, placing his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughs.

Duke, on the other hand….was becoming suspicious.

Noah peered around the corner of a wall, watching as Tea struggled to open the chest with a crowbar.

Her husband noticed a small object on a chain near the trunk and smirked when he realized what it was.

"Hun," Yami grinned, holding out the key. "Why don't we do it your way?"

Tea grimaced and took the key, placing it in the keyhole. She turned it once…and the chest popped open. Slowly, the woman raised the lid…and glimpsed a beautiful golden necklace with the shape of an Egyptian eye in its center.

"The Millennium Necklace…" She breathed.

Yugi fired off another missile…only to have it caught by one of the men. He gasped in horror as the two stared at him with expressions of, "Gotcha."

"I'll take care of this," Duke grinned.

Noah cocked his gun and was just about to shoot the two Mutous….when the entire chamber shook violently.

"Oh my God!" Tea yelped, placing the necklace back in the chest.

"It's a bit late for that!" Yami cried.

The brunette handed it to him. "Put it in your rucksack."

"I got a better idea. Let's leave it here!"

"I think it's a bit late for that!"

"What's it say?"

Tea read the hieroglyphics. "'He who disturbs this necklace shall drink from the Nile'. Huh…that doesn't sound too bad…"

Suddenly, the entire back wall was torn down by a torrent of rushing water. Placing the chest in his bag, Yami grabbed Tea's hand and they both took off.

Yugi scrambled around the platform as Duke climbed up, a deadly-looking knife between his teeth.

"Duke's gonna make a nice fillet out of you, kid," Alister grinned.

"Alister! Duke!" Noah came running into the temple. "We gotta get out of here!"

Duke slid down the ladder and kicked the stone supporting the entire fort before joining his comrades.

Yami and Tea ran as fast as they could….only to find their way blocked by a wall. They turned back to look at the ever approaching flood and hugged each other just as it hit.

Yugi yelped as the wooden structure swayed back and forth, threatening to drop him to the ground. Finally, the entire thing fell into a pillar, which the boy also landed on. He screamed as the pillar slammed into the next and the next after that, creating a domino effect.

When all the pillars had toppled over, the child looked around with hair even more unruly than usual and muttered, "Whoa…"

Meanwhile, his parents gagged and coughed, clinging to metal grating above them to keep their head out of the water.

"This is bad, Tea!" Yami choked.

She gulped water. "Ugh…We've had bad before!"

"This is worse!"

One of the pillars began to slowly slide over, threatening to crash into the wall in front of it. Panicked, Yugi ran over and pushed against it, hoping that the little strength he had would keep the object in place. Obviously, it did not, and the boy was forced to leap out of the way or be crushed as the pillar fell. It destroyed the wall, unleashing a flood of water…and Yugi's half-drowned parents.

Yugi stared at his coughing, sputtering mom and dad, then gazed at the desecrated temple around them before announcing, "Mom, Dad, I can explain EVERYTHING."

Unfortunately, in another part of the desert, a sinister group had discovered Hamunaptra, and had enlisted many unwilling workers to uncover its secrets.

Holding a black book in his hands, a muscled blonde man known as Rafael murmured, "The Book of the Dead…gives life."

"And the book of the living…" completed an Egyptian woman named Ishizu. "….takes life away." She set the golden Book of Amun-Ra down.

"I thought that was MY job," teased the muscle-bound man.

Ishizu, who looked remarkably like the ancient Isis, smiled and announced, "We're getting close."

Watching over the diggers, a silver-haired curator, Maximillion Pegasus, jumped in alarm when a car horn sounded. He turned to see the three treasure hunters he'd hired leaping out of the vehicle and walking towards him.

"Did you find it?"

Before they could answer, the entire site shook and everyone's attention turned to the spot the diggers had just uncovered. A collective gasp sounded when the sand rose up into a mound….which was quickly replaced by screams when it exploded with scarabs.

Ishizu laughed cruelly, complete unfeeling to the agonized screams of men being eaten alive. "We're getting VERY close…"

It wasn't long before the joyous cry rang throughout the dig site.

"We found him! We found him!"

Pegasus excitedly pushed through the throngs of people…and gasped as the oddly-shaped mass was lowered to the ground.

"Bakura…it's him! It's Bakura!"

Ishizu ran her hand gently over their prize as Rafael lifted a large urn, saying, "Now we must raise those who serve him."

Before they could do so, in irritated voice exclaimed, "Get out of my way…get out—outta my way or I'm gonna shoot you in the face!"

Noah emerged from the crowd, followed by his cohorts.

Pegasus held out his hand. "Give it to me."

Shrugging, Noah replied, "The opportunity passed us by."

The curator's jaw tensed in frustration. "We need that necklace! And we need it before it opens!"

Rafael pulled out his blade and the three other men responded by pointing their guns.

Enough!" Ishizu hissed and the men obediently put away their weapons. "My dear Pegasus, I told you I should have handled it."

The silver-haired man shook his head. "I did not want your past history to cloud the issue.

Noah cut in, "Don't you worry. We know where it is. We'll take care of it."

"No. I have a different chore for you now."

"Where is the necklace?" Ishizu asked impatiently.

"It's on its way to London."

Pegasus nodded. "Then London is where we must go."

Hidden among the other cloaked men, Shadi, leader of the Magi, gasped…for he knew that the Mutou family was in danger…again.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please review. Just in case anyone is wondering, I will not be doing Tomb of the Dragon Emperor because I do not have it and (no offense to anyone who really loves it) the first two movies are my favorite.**

**I do not own Yugioh or The Mummy Returns**

.


	2. Intrusion

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE MUMMY RETURNS**

**Here's chapter two! When I was writing the end of the first one where the bad guys rediscover Bakura, the whole time I kept thinking, "Seriously, what part of 'let's dig up the ancient evil priest and bring him back to life' seemed like a good idea to these airheads LOL?" Anyway, back to the story….**

It was night time when the Mutous finally arrived back at their elegant mansion in England. Years ago, they had moved to London so that Tea could be closer to the Bembridge scholars and bought their home using the treasure Weevil Underwood had inadvertently bestowed upon them.

Carrying her luggage through the entryway, Tea ventured to say, "I think the Millennium Necklace may be some sort of guide to the oasis of Ahm Shere."

Yami sighed gently. "Tea…I know what you're thinking….and the answer is no. We JUST got home."

The woman grinned and replied, "That's the beauty of it! We're already packed!"

"Why don't you just give me one good reason…"

"It's just an oasis…darling..." Tea murmured, seductively easing her husband's black coat off his toned shoulders. "A beautiful…exciting….romantic oasis."

"Mmmm…" Yami snaked his arms around her waist, huskily whispering, "…an oasis with a white, sandy beach and the palm trees and the cool, clear blue water and…we could get some of those big drinks with the little umbrellas…sounds good."

"Sounds good…" Tea smiled, her lips inches away from his.

The soldier abruptly grabbed her shoulders and stared knowingly into her sapphire eyes, saying, "What's the catch?"

"Supposedly, it's the resting place of Anubis's army.

"See?" Yami groaned, following his wife up the staircase. "I knew there was a catch. There's ALWAYS a catch…and let me guess, it was commanded by that Millennium King guy?"

"Yes, but he only awakens once every five thousand years."

"Right….and if someone doesn't kill him, he's gonna wipe out the world."

"How did you know?" Tea inquired.

The spiky-haired man rolled his eyes. "I didn't, but that's always the story."

The brunette continued, "The last known expedition to actually reach Ahm Shere was sent by Ramses the Fourth over three thousand years ago. He sent over one thousand men—"

"And none of them was ever seen again."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. But that's ALWAYS the story."

Tea tapped her chin. "Did I mention there was a pyramid of gold?"

Her husband nodded. "Twice."

"Alexander the Great sent troops to look for it."

"Hooray for him."

"So did Ceasar."

"Yeah, and look what happened to his career…"

"And Napoleon."

Yami shrugged, saying, "We're smarter than him. And taller."

"Exactly," Tea smiled, throwing off her coat and climbing onto a bookshelf ladder to search through her bookcase. "That's why we're gonna find it."

The soldier raised a perplexed eyebrow. "Because we're taller?"

The brunette leaped off the ladder, landing bridal-style in his waiting arms. "That's why I love you."

Yami grinned and set her down "Nice try."

As they were getting unpacked, Yugi called from downstairs, "Mom! What do I do with this chest?" he struggled beneath the box which was almost as big as he was. "This sucker ways a Ra forsaken ton!"

"Yugi, watch your language!" Tea scolded from the upstairs platform.

"This is kinda heavy," the boy corrected, setting it down on a chess board…and gasping when it made a strange clicking sound.

"Tea…" Yami began, his crimson eyes filled with concern, "that first weird dream of yours was exactly six weeks ago, right?"

The woman nodded. "I think so…but what's that got to do with anything?"

The soldier began flipping through a book, showing her a picture. "It just so happens to coincide with the Egyptian New Year."

"Oh…;" Tea murmured and smiled up at him. "What a coincidence."

Her husband rolled his eyes. "Maybe…All I'm saying is, let's be cautious."

Yugi placed the circular key in the lock, popping open the chest. His amethyst eyes widened as he beheld the glittering beauty of the golden necklace, its center eye staring back at him. (A.N: For goodness' sake, stop messing with stuff, Yugi!)

Yami's gaze grew sad. "If anything ever happened to you….I would never forgive myself.

Yugi took the necklace out of the box, fastening it around his neck. He yelped when it clamped in place and began shooting a projection of visions onto the wall in front of him…..images of deserts, pyramids, and even jungles until it finally halted at a temple….then disappeared.

"You and Yugi…are all that matter to me," the soldier murmured.

Tea smiled up at him with deep affection. "Well….the Bembridge scholars have been begging me to run the British museum…."

Yugi gasped and tugged futilely at the clasp. "Aw, crud! How do you get this thing off?"

The red eyed man smiled slyly. "Have I kissed you today?"

Tea shook her head.

Yami leaned forward and captured her lips in his own, starting gently at first, then growing quite heated as the brunette wound her arms around his neck.

Breaking away for air, the woman stared at her husband through half-lidded eyes and teasingly whispered, "I…hate it when you do that…"

"Why?" the soldier asked, his mouth moving provokingly against hers.

"….Makes me feel like agreeing to anything…"

"Anything…?"

"Mmm-hmm…."

Yami grinned and wrapped his arms around Tea's waist, dipping her down and planting kisses along her jaw. Tea giggled…then stopped when she noticed something peculiar hanging from the book shelf.

"That bra is not mine…" she murmured.

Yami growled and muttered one single name with so much meaning.

"JOEY…"

Setting off to deal with his brother-in-law, Yami called, "Hey, Yugi, behave yourself for five minutes, all right?"

"You betcha!" his son replied, hastily pulling his collar up to conceal the necklace.

He then stuffed his pyramid puzzle into the chest to replicate the artifact's weight and slammed it shut right as his mother entered the room.

"Happy to be home?" she smiled.

Yugi gave a wide, innocent grin. "Couldn't be happier."

The brunette showed him a book she'd been reading, saying, "It's the year of the hawk." (A.N: I don't know if that's a real year, but I couldn't do scorpion. I changed it because Horus seems to be an Egyptian bird creature and the Eye of Horus is the symbol of the Millennium Items)

"Neat!"

"I thought you might like that."

In another wing of the house, Joey was strolling happily out of a bedroom with his arm around the waist of a blonde girl wearing a glittery, slightly revealing gown. As usual, he was, shall we say….twisting the truth?

"….So then I killed the mummy and all his minions and stole his scepter.

"Oh, you're so brave…" she leaned into him.

"And rich…did I mention rich?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

Suddenly, a group of red-robed men walked purposefully toward them, looking none-too-happy.

Uh, sorry," Joey chuckled nervously. "We must be in the wrong house."

Looking at the sinister men, his date muttered, "I thought you said this was YOUR house."

"No I didn't."

The intruders seized them both, dragging the woman out. "Call me!" she shouted as the door slammed shut.

Joey looked at the leader of the men and asked, "You're not….Mai's husband, are you?" (A.N: Sorry….the woman in the movie looks kinda like Mai lol)

The man….Maximillion Pegasus…. shook his head. "No."

"Look, if you work for Johnny Stepps, I was gonna pay him back on Tuesday…"

"I don't know any 'Johnny Stepps'," Pegasus rolled his eyes. "We are looking for the Millennium Necklace."

"Oh…" the blonde breathed a sigh of relief. "Good for you. Good thing to have, the old Millennium Necklace."

"Where is it?"

"Ah…well you see….I have absolutely NO CLUE what you're talking about."

The silver-haired man growled, "Mr. Mutou, you try my patience."

"Mr. Mutou?" Joey raised his eyebrows. "No, hold on a minute. You've got the wrong guy—"

Once of the men grabbed a handful of his hair and held a dagger to his throat.

"Aaah! That necklace…NOW I remember. I kinda….lost it in a card game."

(A.N: I LOL'd when I heard this line in the movie. Fits SO well with Yugioh.)

"For your sake, I hope not," Pegasus replied. He gasped when he saw the scepter of Bakura in the blonde's hand, grabbing it and murmuring, "It…can't be…."

"Hello," Ishizu walked into the room, carrying a wicker basket.

"Hello," Joey chuckled uncomfortably.

The ebony haired woman raised a finely manicured eyebrow. "Where's your wife?"

"My wife?" Joey blinked before remembering he was supposed to be Yami. "Oh, you mean Tea. I think she went off to Baden-Baden or Tibet or something. The girl's got a free spirit…." Noticing how sinisterly gorgeous the woman was, the blonde man did his best to look attractive while having a knife held to his throat and announced, "Did I mention I'm single now?"

Ishizu pulled a black snake from her basket, holding it as if it were a pet and saying,

"Egyptian asps are quite poisonous."

This was quite enough incentive for Joey to start talking. "It's downstairs. There's a safe. The combination is uh, 3-20-58…"

Ishizu stepped forward, holding the snake closer.

"It's in a safe! I told you!"

"And your point is…?"

Joey squirmed futilely. "My point is, I told you so you wouldn't kill me!"

"When did we make THAT arrangement?" the woman grinned cruelly.

Just as she was about to let the creature sink its lethal fangs into the man's neck, another person entered the room.

'Uh…hello," Yami arched an ebony eyebrow in confusion at his brother-in-law's present predicament. "Joey, I thought I said, no more wild parties."

Joey shrugged. "Well, when you're popular…."

Oblivious to what was going on upstairs, Tea was digging frantically through her son's pockets, saying, "Yugi, I'm serious. If you've lost that key, you're grounded."

"I haven't LOST it. I just can't FIND it," Yugi replied. "There's a difference."

"Well, you'd better start FINDING it then."

"I will, Mom, there's nothing to worry about."

"Good evening."

The two turned to see a large, red-clothed man, smiling at them darkly.

"Who are you?" Tea positioned herself protectively in front of her son. "What are you doing here?"

Rafael raised a honey-colored brow. "I'm looking for the chest, of course. Give it to me now."

Yugi grabbed the aforementioned object and held it protectively against his chest. His mother, meanwhile, grabbed a sword from a nearby wall and hissed, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."

The little boy's eyes widened. "Whoa, Mom. Maybe not the BEST idea…"

"Yugi, get back there."

Two other men entered the room, outnumbering the brunette three to one.

"DEFINITELY not the best idea," Yugi whimpered. "I think it's time to yell for Dad now."

Glaring fiercely, Rafael stalked towards the woman, growling, "Now I will kill you and take it anyway."

"I think not."

An Egyptian man in a white robe appeared on the scene.

"Shadi," Tea gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later."

Rafael smirked. "Shadi, leader of the Magi."

"Rafael," Shadi returned.

Upstairs, Yami was still convinced that the intrusion had something to do with Joey's illegitimate activities.

"Look, I'm sure my brother-in-law deserves whatever you're about to do to him, but this is my house and I have certain rules about snakes and dismemberment."

Ishizu hauled back and hurled the snake at him….but Yami caught it, holding its head to keep it from biting.

"Shoot him!"

The soldier threw the snake at the gunman, then caught and threw back a deadly throwing knife, expertly hitting both targets.

Downstairs, an epic sword fight had broken out. Yugi hid in a corner with the chest while his mother and Shadi fiercely battled, cutting down foe after foe.

Watching his mother expertly handle the sword, Yugi exclaimed, "Whoa, Mom! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I have no idea," Tea panted. One of the men grabbed her throat and forced her against the wall. The brunette forced his head down, kneed him in the forehead, then punched him in the jaw. "THAT I learned from your father."

Yami leaped out of the way as a man with a machine gun entered the room. Following his example, Joey grabbed Bakura's scepter and joined his brother-in-law behind the bathroom door.

Shadi swung his scabbard, skillfully taking on three attackers at once.

"Not bad for a Magi," Rafael smirked.

One of the men grabbed the chest and Yugi seized its handle, shouting, "Let go!"

The boy was thrown halfway across the room, silently cursing his small size.

"What's in the chest?" Shadi asked.

"The Millennium Necklace," was Tea's answer.

The Magi leader cringed as Rafael entered the battle—for he was far more skilled than his lackeys.

"They must not get the necklace! Get it and get out of here!"

Yugi grunted with effort, but managed to push a bookshelf on top of one of the villains. He gasped when he saw a man approaching Tea from behind.

"Mom!"

The man knocked the brunette out, throwing her over his shoulder and racing from the room.

"Mom, no!" Yugi cried.

Distracted by Tea, Shadi yelped as Rafael's blade sliced through his shoulder, knocking him against a wall. He barely got out of the way in time before a throwing knife stuck in the wall where his head had just been.

"Joey!" Yami frantically pushed the bathroom wardrobe screen out of the way, searching for the blonde. "Joey, where are you?"

His-brother-in-law emerged from the bubble bath, fully clothed and coated with foam.

Rolling his eyes, the soldier grabbed him out of the tub and growled, "What'd you do THIS time?"

"I-I haven't done anything to anybody!" Joey cried as a barrage of bullets shot through the walls. "…lately."

"C'mon!"

The two men leaped through the stain-glass window, yelling as they bounced off the awning and landed on the ground. They took off, dodging gun fire from the window and running around to the front of the house.

The soldier stared at a silver car tearing off down the road…and his heart froze at what he saw.

His wife looked fearfully through the rear window of the vehicle, shouting his name before a chloroform-soaked cloth was clamped over her mouth.

"TEA!" Yami screamed and tried to run after the car.

"Look out, Yami!" Joey grabbed him out of the way before a barrage of bullets hit…..and the cars disappeared.

"Dad! Dad!"

Yami turned around and picked little Yugi up in his arms, embracing him tightly as if he thought he would never see him again. "Are you all right?" the father ruffled his little boy's hair and Yugi nodded.

"Mutou," Shadi greeted cordially.

The soldier stared at him blankly for a moment…then grabbed him, furiously slamming him against a statue.

"What in Ra's name are you doing here, Shadi?" he snarled. "No, scratch that—I don't care. Who are those guys? Where are they taking my wife?"

"My friend," the Magi leader grasped his shoulders. "I am not sure." He pulled a photo from his pocket. "But wherever this man is, your wife will surely be."

Yugi gasped and snatched the picture. "Hey, I know him! He's the curator, Maximillion Pegasus. He works at the British Museum."

"Are you sure?"

"You'd better believe him. He spends more time there than he does at home," Yami replied, putting an arm around his son and leading them to the car.

"Okay…" the adventurer began as they approached the vehicle. "You're here, the bad guys are here….let me guess…"

"The creature has once again been dug from his grave," Shadi confirmed.

Joey scowled. "I don't mean to point fingers, but isn't it your job to make sure that DOESN'T happen?"

"The woman who was with him…she knows things that no living person could possibly know. She knew EXACTLY where the creature was buried. And now they have it."

Yugi grinned. "I wouldn't get too nervous just yet…" he rolled down his shirt collar, revealing the Millennium Necklace.

"Is that gold?" Joey drooled.

Yugi continued, "When I put it on I saw the pyramids of Giza. Then, Whoosh! Straight across the desert to Karnak."

With a grave face, the Magi leader muttered, "By putting this on you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse!"

Yugi gasped in horror.

Rolling his eyes, Yami pointed at Shadi. "You. Lighten up." to Yug, "You. Big trouble." And finally Joey, "You. Get in the car."

The time for talk was over. They had to rescue Tea.

**There's chapter three! I am extremely thrilled right now because I finally got a fully functional keyboard. The one on my computer got coffee spilled on it (not by me) and ever since I joined this site, I've been typing with a virtual keyboard and a real keyboard that only has half the keys working. Happy Day! Anyway, please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE MUMMY RETURNS**


	3. Mummies

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE MUMMY RETURNS**

**Chapter four's up and it's time to rescue Tea…again. By the way, thanks for pointing out to me that I've been misspelling Medjai. The subtitles in the movie dialogue say "Magi" but it is actually "Medjai." Sorry for misspelling that word for the entire first story LOL…**

**By the way, words in italics mean that they are speaking in Egyptian or Arabic.**

On their way to the British Museum, Shadi looked solemnly at Yami and murmured, "I am sorry if I alarmed your son, but you must understand now that now that the necklace is latched to his neck we only have seven days before the Millennium King awakens."

Yami shot him a look. "We? What we?"

"If he is not killed, he will raise the army of Anubis."

Joey leaned forward from the backseat, saying, "I take it that's not a good thing…"

Yami smirked. "Oh, he'll wipe out the world.

"Ah…" the blonde thought for a moment. "The old 'wipe out the world' ploy…"

"Whoever can kill the Millennium King," the Medjai leader continued, "can send his army back to the underworld….or use it to destroy mankind and rule the earth."

"That's why they dug up Bakura…" the soldier murmured. "He's the only one tough enough to take out the Millennium King."

"That is their plan."

By the time they reached the elegant, white-pillared building, it was pitch black and lashing rain. Turning off the ignition, Yami glanced back at his son and announced,

"Yugi, I've got a BIG job for you. Stay here and protect the car."

"I can do that!" Joey pleaded.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Protect the car? Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean that I'm stupid."

"I know…" Yami reached out and affectionately ruffled the boy's hair.

"Dad!"

Joey sighed, saying, "If you see anyone come out screaming, it's just me."

Smirking, the soldier looked to his brother-in-law and said, "Maybe you should stay here and watch him."

"Oh, NOW you're talking."

Opening the trunk of the car, Yami rolled out his weapon satchel, looking over his vast assortment of guns. He looked at Shadi and asked,

"You want the shotgun?"

"No, I prefer the Thompson."

(A.N: Get ready for me to drastically change this next dialogue sequence)While they were prepping their weapons, the Medjai leader gasped when he saw the tattoo on his companion's arm. He thought for a moment before saying,

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Any person can rule over a kingdom—'

"But only one of a true and noble heart can rule as a king'…." Yami completed, staring at Shadi as if he'd never seen him before, "Where did you hear that? I came up with that a long time ago and never told it to anyone…how—"

"Then it is true," Shadi grabbed the man's wrist, pointing at his tattoo. "You have the Mark of the King."

"What, that?' Yami chuckled. "I got that slapped on me at an orphanage in Cairo."

"That mark means that you are a descendant of the great kings of Egypt—a Pharaoh."

"Sorry, you got the wrong guy."

"That saying you supposedly 'came up with'…" Shadi pressed further. "Was a saying written by King Atem, one of the greatest Pharaohs of Egypt. He bore that same mark you have blazoned on your arm. You call this 'having the wrong guy'?"

"I call that coincidence," the soldier replied, cocking his gun.

Inside the British Museum, the men were in the process of awakening the creature. They chanted and bowed while Pegasus read from the Book of the Dead. Two men brought the still unconscious Tea in, tied to a wooden board. When they set her down, the rough impact woke her from her daze, and she looked around confusedly.

"Mr. Pegasus…?" she murmured upon seeing the curator. Glimpsing the tell-tale corpse, the brunette's heart nearly stopped. "…They found him…"

With nothing but the flashes of lightning to illuminate their way, Yami and Shadi crept soundlessly through the museum. They could hear the faint sounds of chanting…but had not seen anyone thus far. Unfortunately, their seclusion was broken when mummies in the exhibits began shrieking and wandering about.

Suddenly, the opaque substance encasing Bakura's body shattered, and the mummy himself burst from its confines, looking around at his worshippers suspiciously.

"Bakura…" Tea breathed.

"_What year is it?"_ the high priest demanded in Egypitian.

"_My Lord,"_ Pegasus answered in the same language. _"It is in the Year of the Hawk."_

"_Truly?"_

"_Yes!"_

Bakura let out a sinister laugh….then gasped as a door opened. Ishizu stepped in, dressed in a beautiful glittering ebony gown. Tea gasped as well when a vision of the woman dressed in Egyptian clothing flashed through her mind.

"Do not be frightened," Pegasus said as she halted before the thoughtfully growling mummy.

"I am not afraid," Ishizu replied. "_I am Isis reincarnated."_

"_Only in body," _Bakura reached out and ran his grizzly fingers through her soft hair. "But soon…I shall bring your soul back from the underworld…and our love shall once again be whole."

Watching the scene play out from a balcony, Yami sighed.

"You know…a couple of years ago, this would have seemed REALLY strange to me."

Since they did not have the key, Rafael took a syringe filled with acid and squirted it along the inside locking mechanism of the chest.

"Lord Bakura will be much pleased," Pegasus smiled.

They opened the box…and to their dismay, pulled out Yugi's toy pyramid puzzle.

The curator's eyes bugged. "WHERE IS IT? Where is the necklace?"

Hatred boiled up in Rafael's black heart as he remembered the Mutou's little boy guarding the chest during the siege.

"I think I know…"

Back in the car, Yugi was telling his uncle of the legendary pyramid of gold.

"At the very top of the gold pyramid, there was a huge diamond," he explained.

Joey was practically salivating as he murmured, "H-how huge…?"

"It was so big, it would reflect the sun and wink at distant travelers….beckoning them to their deaths."

Ishizu smiled at the gruesome priest.

"_I have a gift for you."_

"_Her!" _Bakura's eyes narrowed when he say Tea strapped to the board.

He grinned however, as Ishizu announced, _"I knew it would please you to watch her die."_

The brunette yelped and struggled as several men lifted her and the board up, carrying her over….to a pit of fire.

"Oh my God…"

"_The underworld awaits you," _the high priest sneered.

"You wait!" Tea snarled. "I'll put you in your grave again!"

Pegasus chuckled. "Our thinking was, not if we put you in your grave first."

"_Burn her!"_

"You bast—" the woman screamed as they tipped the board over…right as Yami caught her and leaped away from the infernal pit.

"Yami!"

The soldier threw his wife over his shoulder and took off as Shadi rained gunfire at the enemies.

The two males who had momentarily stepped outside the car gasped when they heard the shots and Yugi exclaimed,

"Open it! Open it!"

"I'm trying!" Joey frantically struggled to put the key in the car lock.

Pegasus ran clumsily to avoid the bullets while Rafael tossed a gun to his boss. Ishizu caught it and began to fire back at Shadi, who barely had time to duck out of the way. Yami meanwhile, freed Tea of her binds and gave a grin that screamed, "Payback time, baby!"

"Hurry up!" Yugi squeaked while Joey attempted to start the car.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," all the color drained from the blonde's face when the key snapped in two.

"You broke it!" his nephew cried. "You broke it! You broke it!"

"Be quite, Yugi!" Joey whimpered. "If there's gonna be hysterics they'll come from me!"

Bakura watched as the shootout continued….and gasped when he saw an old foe.

"_You!"_

Yami responded with a barrage of bullets, leaping behind a box when his attack was reciprocated. He handed his wife a hand gun, gave a slight nod, then they both leaped out and began shooting while retreating backwards.

Watching his most hated enemies escape, Bakura unceremoniously shoved two men aside and grabbed an urn, saying,

"_Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! Your master is here!"_

Sand shot from the jar, swirling around until it formed into the spear wielding mummies Joey had accidentally resurrected during the last confrontation.

"Oh no, not these guys again!" Yami moaned.

"_DESTROY THEM!"_

Hearing the roar all the way outside, Joey yelped,

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

"You're asking me?' Yugi cried. "I'm only eight years old for Ra's sake!"

As they ran out of the museum and towards their vehicle, Tea stopped suddenly, running back and pulling a bench in front of the doors.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Yami grabbed her hand and took off. 'These guys don't use doors."

Seeing that the car was empty, the soldier demanded, "Where in the name of Osiris is Joey?"

In answer, a red double-decker bus pulled up to them, driven by the blonde himself.

"What's wrong with my car?" Yami growled.

Paling, his brother-in-law replied, "I was forced to find an alternate means of transportation.

"A DOUBLE-DECKER BUS!"

Joey pointed at his nephew. "It was HIS idea!"

"Was not!" Yugi shouted.

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

"It was too!"

"JUST GO!" Yami snapped. "Oh jeez…"

The bus pulled away right as the mummies burst through the brick wall, landing…on the soldier's prized possession.

"No, no! Not my car!" Yami moaned. "Oh, I hate mummies…"

Shadi cocked an eyebrow. "Glad to see me now?"

"Just like old times, huh?" the soldier clambered up to the vehicle's top floor and began sniping at the undead creatures.

Unfortunately, this technique did not prove effective for long as the mummies began climbing along the walls of the buildings like monkeys. (A.N: I call these guys the "Monkey Men.")

"Right…" the spiky-haired adventurer muttered, shooting at one before it leaped into him.

Soon, the creatures made themselves known on the roof, denting the ceiling of the bus. Yami shot through the metal, desperately trying to keep them from getting inside.

Unfortunately, one of the mummies had already succeeded in doing so downstairs, and Shadi was having quite a time keeping it away from Tea and Yugi.

Finally, the foe Yami was fighting off broke through the metal, knocking the shotgun from his hands. He tried to grab it, but the cursed creature grabbed him by the belt and dragged him backwards. It then lifted the soldier into the air and began repeatedly slamming him against the ceiling.

Downstairs, the mummy raised its hand and deadly claws sprouted from its grizzly fingers. Shadi leaped in front of the woman and child, causing the creature to slice through his arm instead of them.

"Turn, turn, turn!" Tea cried to her brother.

The bus veered to the right, knocking mummies and men against the left windows. When this occurred, Yami finally broke free of his attacker and grabbed his gun….only to drop it between the cracks to the bottom level.

Shadi yelped as the creature's claws slashed his shoulder, pressing against the window while it raised its hand to finish him. Catching sight of her husband's dropped gun, Tea shot at the creature, blowing it to bits before it could kill her friend.

The spiky-haired adventurer grimaced when he realized the only way to get away from his attacker. Reluctantly, he raised two fingers and gauged them into the mummy's rotting eye sockets, retching as he pulled away.

Yami glanced out the window and muttered, "Uh oh…" before throwing himself onto the ground and covering his head with his hands. The bus reached a low roof tunnel….and the entire top roof was scraped off, leaving glass, twisted metal, and a squished mummy stuck to the wall.

Groaning and pushing bus seats off his back, Yami stood up as they rode onto a bridge and pulled over, finally escaping the dreaded creatures.

Yugi put his arms around the neck of his uncle, who seemed to be in a state of shock,

"Good driving, Uncle Joe."

"Yeah…" Joey gulped..

Panting, Yami looked at the Medjai leader and asked, "You all right?"

Shadi looked at him, a slightly shell-shocked expression on his face, and replied, "This was….my first bus ride."

The soldier gazed at his wife, who beckoned him over, saying, "What would I do with out you?"

"Are ALL librarians this much trouble?" Yami placed his hands on Tea's hips, pulling her towards him and crushing his mouth against hers.

"Oh jeez," Yugi gagged. "Get a room." He walked to the front window of the bus, muttering to himself…until he was grabbed and dragged away.

"Let me go!"

"YUGI!" Yami took off on foot after the car that was driving away with his son while one of Bakura's men pulled the lever to the bridge.

The desperate father ran with all his strength as the bridged rose higher and higher. When he reached the end, he leaped across, barely grabbing onto the other side.

"….Yugi…" Yami croaked, tears springing to his eyes as he watched the car that had taken his child…disappear into the night.

Standing with Ishizu and the others on a balcony, Bakura announced, "_I shall now go to Ahm Shere and kill the Millennium King."_

The ebony-haired woman smiled. _"And then with his Army we shall rule the world…together."_

"_My Lord," _Pegasus interrupted, _"there is something you must know. They have the scepter of Osiris. I have seen it."_

The high priest scowled and replied, _"By the time we reach Ahm Shere, my powers will have regenerated and I will have I will have no need of the scepter."_

He turned around and faced Ishizu, reaching out and gently touching her hand. She gasped when she found herself in a vision of Egypt, dressed in full Egyptian clothing…and gazing at the fully regenerated Bakura. He was extremely handsome…with tan skin, white, shaggy hair and silvery blue eyes. Smiling, he leaned down, and captured her lips with his, smiling inwardly as he felt her respond…..though everyone else was quite disgusted watching Ishizu make out with a mummy.

Yami held Tea against his chest, resting his chin on her hair while rocking her back and forth, brushing her tears away. He hated himself….how could he let those men take their little boy away? He was the father…it was HIS job to protect his family at all costs. Fighting back tears of his own, Yami planted a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead.

Tentatively approaching the mourning parents, Shadi, murmured, "Please…do not fear for your son, my friends. They cannot hurt him, for he wears the Millennium Necklace."

Tea gasped and looked up at her husband. "Yugi is wearing the necklace?"

"When he put it on…" the soldier began, "….he said he saw the pyramids at Giza and the temple at Karnak."

The Medjai leader nodded. "And when they reach Karnak, the necklace will show him the next step of the journey."

The brunette paled. "Well…if we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for him next."

Yami's mouth twisted upward slightly as a brilliant idea sprang into his mind.

"Seems to me like….we need a magic carpet."

It was time to visit an old friend.

**Yugi's cursing me right now, saying, "Doesn't this kind of thing usually happen to Mokuba?" Seems like every chapter I've written so far has ended with somebody being kidnapped LOL…. Hope you liked it and please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE MUMMY RETURNS**


	4. The Magic Carpet

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE MUMMY RETURNS**

**Chapter four's up! Time to go save Mokuba—I mean Yugi from his kidnappers. By the way, to answer a question I got, no I have not seen the 1932 movie, but I'll have to keep it in mind. Thanks for telling me about it! I've been watching The Mummy series for as long as I can remember (I was made to watch the first one when I was five years old and strangely loved it LOL)**

**Cairo, Egypt**

Looking out the window of a train, Pegasus muttered, "When Lord Bakura last encountered the Mutous they sent his immortal soul to the underworld." He walked over to Ishizu, saying, "As powerful as he will become, he is still vulnerable. Only with the Army of Anubis will he be invincible. He will need your help."

Handing the Book of the Dead to the woman, Pegasus spoke softly, "Keep this with you always."

"Hey! Let me go!" Rafael walked in, carrying a very irritated Yugi under his arm. "The Book of the Dead!" the boy's eyes widened.

"What a bright little child," Ishizu knelt down and stroked his unruly hair with false affection. "Your mother must be missing you terribly. If you wish to see her again, you'd better behave."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Lady, I don't behave for my PARENTS. What makes you think I'm gonna do it for YOU?"

"Silence!" Rafael hissed.

Ishizu, however, remained icy calm, cupping his chin in her hand as she murmured, "Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your bed while you were sleeping."

The child's eyes grew wide and the raven-haired woman kissed his cheek. He never liked that from his mother because it was embarrassing…with THIS woman however, it was like poison.

Breaking the creepy silence, the curator announced, "Lord Bakura wished to meet the boy."

Shoving Yugi down the car, Rafael growled, "Now we shall see how brave you are."

Once those two were gone, another group of voices sounded from the other end of the car.

"Ow, my fingers!"

"Nice…."

Alister, Noah, and Duke stepped into the car.

"Did you acquire what we asked?" Pegasus asked.

Noah grinned. "Oh, we 'acquired' it all right. You know what? We had to kill two of those guards at the mausoleum to acquire it."

"This chest is cursed!" Duke snapped, tearing the cloth off the chest that held the canopic jars. "It says, 'There is one, the undead who will kill all those who open this chest."

"Yes, yes, and the creature will suck them dry, then regenerate. We've all heard the story."

"Yeah," Noah nodded, a knowing gleam in his eye. "Bit I heard the guys who found it nine years ago all died. Horrible deaths they were. So, with that in mind—"

"We want ten," Alister interrupted.

Duke's face was a mask of graveness as he spoke in Arabic, _"This chest must never be opened."_

Pegasus's eyes narrowed. "The agreement was for FIVE."

"Yeah, well we want ten," Noah replied simply. "Or we'll take it elsewhere."

"If you—"

"Ten will be fine," Ishizu held the curator back. "Follow me, gentlemen."

"Get in," Rafael roughly shoved Yugi into a dark, candle-lit room. The boy gasped as an ebony-cloaked man wearing a mask walked towards him, speaking in Arabic.

"_I know you can understand me, little one. So you must listen carefully because…."_ Bakura switched to English. "It is YOU who are the chosen one. YOU who will take me to Ahm Shere."

"What if I don't…?" Yugi replied defiantly. "What if I get a little….lost?"

The high priest chuckled. "You have strength, little one. You are your father's son. But I know something that you don't." Bakura knelt down before the boy, using his shadow powers to tilt the boy's neck. "This necklace is both a gift AND a curse. The sands of time…" he tilted an hourglass. "…have already begun to pour against you."

"Yeah, yeah, I already heard this part," the child scoffed. "From the minute I put the necklace on, seven days do I have before the Millennium King wakes up."

"Did you also hear that if you do not enter the pyramid before the sun strikes on that very morning that the necklace will suck the life out of you?"

Yugi's already large eyes grew even wider. "THAT part I missed. Hey wait a minute…that means I've only got five days left!"

"Then I believe it will be best if we do not get lost…don't you?" the high priest replied.

Yugi glared with all his might and hissed, "My dad is going to kick your ass!"

"Mmmm…" Bakura took off his mask, making the boy yelp in horror at his gruesome face. "I do not think so."

"In here, gentlemen," Ishizu led the three men into a dimly lit room. "You shall receive your just rewards."

"No tricks now, woman," Noah warned, stepping into the chamber. "We're not givin' up this chest 'til we're satisfied."

"Oh don't worry. There is MUCH satisfaction to be had."

Before they could say anything else, the woman slammed the door, locking it from the other side. A few moments later, all she could here were the screams of the three unfortunate treasure hunters as Bakura assimilated them.

Once the noises stopped, Ishizu stepped back into the room, grimacing as she stepped over the dried bodies. She gasped in shock when she beheld Bakura. He was fully regenerated…and just as handsome as he'd been in her previous vision. Gasping, the woman quickly bowed her head in respect. Bakura, however, merely smiled and raised her chin, leaning in for a kiss.

That afternoon, Yami, Tea, and Joey found themselves at a primitive, camel-filled air base,

"THIS is the magic carpet?" Tea inquired as they stepped out of their car.

Yami nodded. "He'll be fine. He's a professional."

They approached a man with spiked brown hair, an eye patch, and flight goggles. Yami grinned widely and exclaimed, "Valon!"

As if he'd just seen a ghost, the man called "Valon" yelped and dove behind the door he'd just come out of, locking it securely behind him.

The soldier's smile faded. "Hey!"

"He DEFINITELY remembers you," Tea smirked.

"He's a little shy. Joey, go get our bags."

Holding the spear of Osiris in his grasp, Joey yawned, saying, "Oh, my hands are full…"

"NOW."

"Right, I'll go…get the bags."

"I'll deal with the flight arrangements," the spiky-haired adventurer announced while walking up to the door. He pulled out his pistol and shot the lock on the gate.

"Honey, you are not a subtle man," Tea murmured.

Yami shrugged, kicking the door open. "We don't have time for subtle. Valon, come here."

"Oh, no, no," Valon mumbled, fleeing from his unwanted guest.

The brunette glanced at her husband. "He doesn't look too happy to see you."

"Never turned me down yet."

Backing away, Valon said, his voice accented with a thick Australian twang, "Whatever it is…whatever you need…I don't care. Forget it, Mutou. Every time I hook up with you I get shot! Last time, I got shot in the ass! I'm in mourning for my ass! Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?"

"Bank job?" Tea inquired.

Her husband grimaced. "Not like it sounds."

"Uh, It's EXACTLY how it sounds!" the pilot shot back. "I'm flying high, hiding in the sun. The porcupine-headed cowboy here flags me down, so I fly in low for the pickup. The next thing you know, I get shot! I'm lying in the middle lf the road with my spleen hanging out, and I see HIM waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

The blue-eyed beauty arched a chocolate eyebrow. "Belly dancer girl? Valon, I think you and I have a LOT to talk about."

"Just as long as I don't get shot."

"Quit your whining," Yami smirked, casting a quick look of "that was a LONG time ago, please don't kill me" at his wife before continuing, "You're gonna get paid this time."

He pulled out a wad of bills and tossed them to his friend.

Valon sighed. "Mutou…have you looked around here? Huh? What do I need money for? What could I possibly spend it on?" in spite of this statement, he stuck the cash in his pocket.

"I'm gonna make this short," Yami muttered, waving Joey's scepter around as he spoke. "My little boy is out there. I'm gonna do WHATEVER it takes to get him back."

He noticed that Valon's blue eyes were transfixed on the scepter and waved it about, causing the pilot's gaze to follow.

"Mutou….if you give me that gold stick there you can shave my head, wax my legs, and use me as a surfboard."

Grinning, Yami tossed him the scepter and asked. "Didn't we do that in Tripoli? By the way…when did you lose your eye?"

"Oh," Valon laughed, lifting up the patch to reveal a perfectly functional eyeball. "I didn't. I just thought it made me look more dashing."

The soldier gave a fake laugh and yanked the eye patch off, saying, "Go on. Get to work."

The pilot went up to Tea and apologetically murmured, "You're not exactly catching me at my best…"

"Oh, I'm sure I am…" Tea giggled.

The sound of horses whinnying told everyone that Shadi had just arrived….with an entire team of Medjai..

"I knew it…" Valon moaned. "I'm gonna get shot."

Approaching the group, Shadi explained, "These are the commanders of the twelve tribes of the Medjai. Anzu!" (A.N: In season 5 of Yugioh, Mana has a hawk named Anzu)

A beautiful hawk flew forward and landed obediently on his arm.

"Ah, pet bird," Joey concluded.

The Medjai leader smiled. "My best and most clever friend. She will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow." He turned around and shouted something to the other Medjai. They returned his gesture, then rode off into the desert once again.

"If the Army of Anubis arises…" Shadi continued solemnly, "….they will do all they can to stop it."

As they walked to the place where their ride was said to be parked, Tea asked,

"Yami, are you SURE Valon's reliable?'

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, he's reliable….ish."

They rounded the corner…..and beheld a ship that looked like a boat strapped to a gigantic balloon.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Valon grinned.

"It's….It's a balloon!"

"It's a DIRIGIBLE."

"WHERE'S YOUR AIRPLANE?"

The pilot scoffed. "Airplanes are a thing of the past."

"Valon, you were right," Yami scowled.

"I was?"

"Yeah," the soldier pulled out his gun. "You're gonna get shot."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the Australian man yelped. "She's faster than she looks. And she's quiet. Real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people which is a VERY good thing. Unless of course we go with YOUR approach…"

Yami cocked an eyebrow.

"…barging in face-first, guns blazing, and gettin' your friend shot in the ass!"

The soldier shrugged.

Remembering the insane bus ride, Shadi groaned and muttered, "Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?"

That evening, the group was floating against a star-filled sky in the queer craft, enjoying the cool night air in contrast to the afternoon heat. Sitting with Joey, Shadi ventured to say,

"Mutou does not want to believe….but he flies like Anzu towards his destiny."

"Yes, yes, very interesting," the blonde yawned. "Tell me some more about this gold pyramid."

"Well, it is written that since the time of the Millennium King, no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale."

Joey's eyes widened. "Where is all this stuff written?" Making sure that Valon's attention was distracted, Joey reached over and grabbed the scepter Yami had bought their flight with.

"Pretty nice, eh? This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost….to some rather unscrupulous characters actually." (A.N: The rare hunters lol)

Stroking Anzu's soft feathers, Shadi replied, "But if the curator reacted to it the way you say, it must be very important. If I were you I would keep it close."

Joey smiled, waving the golden stick about proudly. "My friend, the gods couldn't take this away from me."

"HEY!" Valon's hand shot down and grabbed the scepter, starting a tug of war between the two men. Eventually, the pilot won and hissed. "That's MINE. Keep your hands off it!"

The blond pouted and Shadi gave a soft chuckle.

Tea stood at the boy of the ship, brushing a few stray tears from her porcelain cheeks. She jumped slightly when she felt gentle arms wrap around her.

"Hey…" Yami smiled gently, rubbing her upper arms.

"I want him back, Yami," the brunette whispered shakily. "I-I want him in my arms…"

"I know…" her husband pulled her closer. "We taught him well. He's smarter than you, he's WAY tougher than me…"

Tea nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I-I love him s-so much, I just can't…."

"I know," Yami kissed the tears away. "We both do…and Yugi knows it….I'll get him back, Tea…I promise."

"I know you will," the woman replied, smiling as he tenderly kissed her.

Yugi sat with Rafael on a train bound for the pyramids of Giza, making a considerable effort to irritate the living daylights out of his captor.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?'

"NO."

Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

Are we there—"

Rafael whipped out his knife and brought it down…right in between Yugi's middle and index fingers.

"Wow!" the boy gasped. "That was AMAZING! Perfect aim!"

What do you mean?" the man growled, sheathing his blade. "I missed."

The child's eyes grew wide as Rafael drummed his large fingers on the table. Eager for a chance to be of annoyance, Yugi imitated him until the man once again lifted his knife.

"I have to go to the bathroom," the boy announced before Rafael could relieve him of one of his fingers.

Rafael brought Yugi to the train's bathroom, shoving him in and snarling, "Make it quick."

Yugi grimaced, for it was not the cleanest facility he'd ever seen. He noticed a torn newspaper attached to the wall and exclaimed,

"Hey, look! Reading material!"

"NOW!"

"I can't go when someone's watching."

Rolling his eyes, the largely-built man turned so that he was facing the door.

"I don't trust you," the boy pressed further. "You'll look."

Growling, Rafael left the chamber, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as his captor was gone, Yugi set to work on searching for an escape route. He tried the shuttered window, but it was barred.

"Darn!"

The boy then flipped up the toilet lid…and found that there was a large hole leading to the tracks beneath the commode….one just large enough for a child to squeeze through.

Grinning, Yugi pulled the emergency stop lever, causing the train to come to a screeching halt.

Feeling the locomotive stop suddenly, Bakura pulled away from Ishizu and muttered, "The boy…"

As Yugi ran through the temple where the train had stopped, the cloaked men fired a barrage of bullets at him. Luckily, he was small enough and there were sufficient pillars to serve as cover. Seeing the men shooting at his guide to Ahm Shere, the high priest growled and used his shadow powers to send them flying into the stone statues outside the temple.

Ishizu gave him a questioning look, and Bakura wrapped his arm around her waist, saying, "Karnak."

Yugi ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, racing into a temple until he reached a large pond. Looking around for his next route, the boy yelped when the Millennium Necklace suddenly came to life, showing him visions of their next location. As the image cleared, Bakura walked across the water, using his power to lift the boy into the air and shaking a scolding finger at him.

Back on the Magic Carpet, Shadi balanced Anzu on his arm while speaking to Yami.

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future."

Yami sighed. "Look, even if I was a pharaoh in a previous life, what good does that do me now?"

"It is the missing piece of your heart. If you embrace it, if you accept it, you can do anything."

Wanting to change the subject, the soldier muttered, "Sounds great. Listen. What can we expect from our buddy, Bakura?"

"His powers are returning," the Medjai replied, his face turning grave. "By the time we make it to Ahm Shere….even the Millennium King…won't be able to stop him."

**Bakura vs super-powered Odion. Who will win? Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Memories

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE MUMMY RETURNS**

**Hey again! I need to address something that was brought to my attention in the reviews. I skipped the scene where Ihmotep assimilates the hoodlums because right as I was getting to that part, my extremely old dvd player died (I've been watching the movie with subtitles as I write the chapters). Therefore, I could not remember everything that happened in the scene. Fortunately, I have a new player so that is no longer an issue. Sorry if I confused anybody by skipping that part. Anyway, here's chapter five!**

Tea gazed out over the bow of the ship, staring into the beautiful starry sky. She gasped when an extremely strange sensation came over her mind.

At the temple of Karnak, Bakura sat with Ishizu at a misty pond, saying, _"It is time to remind you of who you are…and of who we are together. For our love…is a true love, an eternal love, our souls mated together as one…forever."_

He waved a tan hand over the pool and a vision played into the minds of Ishizu and Tea. They were standing before the thrown of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, dressed in Egyptian clothing, golden masks, and wielding twin sai. At a signal, the two women began to fight skillfully while many spectators watched them. Each was highly skilled….though it seemed that Isis had the advantage. She knocked the Tea look alike to the ground, pausing at the announcement that she had won the first round.

Removing her face guard, Egyptian Tea glared at the other woman.

Isis lifted her own covering and said, _"Put your mask on! Let's not scar that pretty face."_

Scowling, the younger woman sprang to her feet and began to duel again. At one point, Isis managed to knock both miniature swords from her grasp and she somersaulted backwards, grabbing an axe from the wall. Adjusting to the change of weapons, Isis threw her daggers into two statues and grabbed a spear, springing into the next round.

Among the viewers, Bakura tossed a quick smile to Akhenamkhanen as if to say, "I told you Isis is not to be trifled with".

The girls continued to battle until the Pharoah's mistress knocked the axe from the blue-eyed beauty's hands. She tried to grab the other woman's spear….only to be thrown to the ground with the spear pointed at her throat.

With the match over, Isis looked down at her opponent with a coy smile and muttered, _"You are learning quickly…Teana. I will have to watch my back."_

"_Yes," _growled the girl named Teana, not deceived by the woman's false friendliness. _"And I shall watch mine."_

The raven-haired woman gave a slight frown as the brunette climbed to her feet.

"_Bravo, bravo!" _ a young man, obviously the prince, stepped forward. He was Teana's age with tan skin, striking crimson eyes, and tri-colored, spiked hair. Despite being dressed in gold and a violet cape of royalty, he bore a haunting resemblance….to Yami.

Smiling, he continued, _"Who better to protect the Millennium Necklace…" _the prince approached Teana and wrapped an affectionate arm around her waist. _"…then my beautiful future wife, Teana. And who better to protect my father, the great Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen…" _He smiled cordially at his fiancées rival. _"…then my father's future wife, Isis."_

The woman bowed as applause sounded throughout the chamber. Atem planted a gentle kiss on Teana's lips before wrapping his arms around her, whispering, _"Well done, my love…" _

"_Thank you…Atem,"_ the girl beamed, settling into his embrace. She glanced over Atem's shoulder to see the high priest Bakura strolling casually past Isis. As he walked, the brunette noticed a long, forlorn look between them the she found…odd.

Later that evening, Tea stood on a balcony in the palace, daydreaming as she gazed absently into a chamber below. She saw Isis enter the room, followed…by Bakura. A few moments later, the princess gasped in shock and looked away…when the high priest and pharaoh's mistress engaged in a long, passionate kiss. They abruptly separated when Akhenamkhanen's voice sounded throughout the chamber.

Teana watched the scene unfold, gasping when Bakura seized the Pharaoh's sword.

"Medjai!" she cried frantically. "The Pharaoh needs you!"

Unfortunately, it was too late, as the two illegitimate lovers began brutally slaying her fiancée's father. The Tea from the past screamed and stepped forward….and so did the Tea of the future, falling over the side of the Magic Carpet.

Luckily, her husband grabbed her leg, while the other passengers grabbed onto him, and they successfully prevented anyone from plummeting to their deaths.

Though the vision was over for Tea, Ishizu was still living it.

"_Go! Save yourself!" _she begged Bakura.

"_NO!"_

"_Only you can resurrect me!"_

The high priest struggled as his minions began dragging him to safety, saying, _"I won't leave you! Get away from me! Isis!"_

Once Bakura was out of sight, Isis raised a dagger, hissing, _"My body is no longer his temple!" _she drove the blade into herself.

As soon as the knife made contact, Ishizu…died. With the reincarnation no longer inhabiting that body, Bakura read from the Book of the Dead….and finally succeeded in resurrecting Isis.

Confused, Isis gazed at her surroundings and smiled when she saw her lover.

"_Bakura!"_

"_Isis…"_

Back on the flying ship, Yami had his arm firmly wrapped around his wife's shoulders, as if afraid she would jump again. "Tea, I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately with all these dreams and visions—"

"No, no, they're memories," the brunette corrected, "from my previous life. Honestly, I'm not losing my mind. It all makes perfect sense now."

The soldier cocked an eyebrow. "And that's the reason why we found the necklace?'

"Exactly. I was its protector."

"Now do you believe, my friend?" Shadi smiled knowingly. "Clearly, you were destined to be with this woman."

"Right. She's the reincarnated 'Guardian of the Millennium Necklace' and I'm a former pharaoh of Egypt," Yami smirked skeptically.

"And your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of a pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago."

"And how does the story end?" Tea asked.

Shadi shook his head, saying, "Only the journey is written, not the destination."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Convenient…"

"How else do you explain Tea's visions? That it is YOUR son who wears the necklace? How do you explain your mark?"

"COINCIDENCE."

The Medjai leader sighed. "My friend….there is a fine line between coincidence and fate."

Yugi tugged desperately at the chain attached to his ankle, striving to weaken it.

"Don't even THINK about it," Rafael hissed as he entered the chamber. He strode forward, looking like he was about to hurt the boy….but Yugi was far smarter then he could ever hope to be.

"Hold on there, partner," he grinned, pulling down his collar to reveal the Millennium Necklace.

"When the time comes…" the muscled man growled, grabbing the child by his shirt, "I will TRULY enjoy killing you."

Yugi smirked. "But UNTIL that time…you had better be a LITTLE nicer to me. Now where's my water?"

With his thick eyebrows furrowing further than thought humanly possible, Rafael shoved the canteen into the boy's hands, storming off in a huff.

"What, no ice?'

The man glanced over his shoulder and swore in Arabic before continuing onward. With his captor out of sight, Yugi set to work pouring the liquid over the sand to make it solid enough to mold. It was time to send his parents a message.

The next morning, the Mutou party arrived at the site of the broken-down train at the Temple of Karnak. Yami and Shadi burst into the locomotive, guns at the ready….only to find that it was empty.

"They've gone…" Shadi sighed. "We've lost them."

Tea, meanwhile, strode through the temple, sadly searching for any signs of her son. She gasped when she saw the chain….and an Egyptian ankh pendant that belonged to Yugi.

"YAMI!" she cried.

Both men raced into the chamber, looking quite concerned as the brunette explained, "Yugi left us his ankh…" she smiled when she saw his other clue. "And….he's left us a sand castle. It's the Temple of Philae. They've gone to Philae."

"That-a-boy, Yugi," Yami grinned proudly.

Sure enough, the group followed Yugi's sandy directions, finding his jacket at the next site along with a sand formation of the Temple of Abu Simbel. Shadi sent word via Anzu to the other Medjai….and unfortunately, Rafael was beginning to grow suspicious of the hawk that appeared at every location. (A.N: By the way, the part in the movie where Ardeth's hawk gets killed breaks my heart so I'm gonna add a twist to my story concerning that event.)

Gliding over a rushing river, Yami announced, "That's the Blue Nile down there. We must be out of Egypt by now."

"In ancient times, all this still belonged to the upper kingdom…" Tea murmured. "The oasis must be around her somewhere."

The soldier smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Tea. We'll find him. He's a smart kid. He'll leave us a sign."

Unfortunately, Bakura was also smart….and he was waiting for the travelers down on the bank of the river.

Carving his parent's next direction into the sand, Yugi yelped when a pair of large hands snatched him off the ground.

"Surprised to see me?" Rafael snarled, shaking the boy violently. "Leaving bread crumbs, huh?"

"_Rafael!" _Bakura called, wading waist deep into the water_. "Put the boy down." _He then glanced at Yugi and sneered, _"I hope your parents enjoyed the journey."_ With that ominous statement, the high priest let out a supernatural roar and spread out his arms, causing the river to rise up into a wall of water. He sent it traveling downstream…..towards the Magic Carpet.

Catching sight of the approaching wave, Valon screamed, "WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"

The water formed into the likeness of Bakura's face….and smiled sinisterly.

"Anzu, fly!" Shadi commanded, releasing his bird.

"Valon!" Yami shouted. "Go hard right! Starboard! Starboard!"

Valon did as he was told and threw a lever, activating the rear thrusters of the ship. It blasted away from the face of water, its passengers becoming completely soaked in the process, but they escaped.

Drenched from head to toe, the pilot shakily got to his feet and muttered, "Was there a little something you forgot to mention?"

Looking over the side of the ship, Joey's brows furrowed. "Uh…people?"

Everyone looked…and gasped when they beheld a vast oasis below them.

"Ahm Shere," Shadi breathed.

Yami grabbed a telescope and peered through it, gasping when he saw the legendary pyramid of gold in the distance.

"Right…"

Their wonder was short lived…for the watery face of Bakura once again sprung out of the river.

"HE'S BACK!" Valon yelped. "HANG ON!"

He activated the thrusters again, urging the ship onward. Unfortunately, right as they hovered over the jungle…..the rocket boosters died.

"Well, THAT'S not good," the pilot announced, sinking down as the water hit the ship and sent it spiraling into the oasis below.

Confident that his foes were dead, Bakura waded out of the water onto the shore.

"Mom…?" Yugi whispered, completely horrified. "Dad…?"

Bakura ruffled the boy's hair with mock affection and Yugi angrily swatted his hand away.

Unbeknownst to the enemy, the Mutou party had survived the crash and were all in one piece, although the same could not be said for their ride.

Taking charge, Yami said, "We're gonna go out there and get my son. Then, we're gonna want to get out of here pretty fast, so make this thing work, Valon."

"Clearly, you don't understand," the pilot snapped, waving smoke away from the engine. "This thing was filled with gas. Not hot air—gas. I need GAS to get this thing off the ground. Where am I gonna find gas around here, huh? Bananas? Mangos? Tarzan's ass? Well, maybe I could finagle it to take hot air…but do you have any idea how many cubic meters I'd need? It's too big!"

Clapping his hot-headed friend on the shoulder, Yami replied, "If anybody can fill this thing up with hot air, Valon…it's you."

With the pilot distracted, Joey took the chance to steal the scepter of Osiris while Shadi called his hawk to his arm. He attached a message to Anzu's leg, sending her off again before following the others.

"So, Yami…" Joey began. "What's the plan?"

"Let's find some higher ground," the soldier replied.

That….was when they heard the tell-tale gunshot.

"ANZU!" Shadi screamed, waiting anxiously for his pet hawk to return….but alas she did not. (A.N: Remember, this will have a twist in the end).

Fighting back sorrow, he announced, "I must go."

"Where?"

"I must let the commanders know where we are."

"You can't go!"

"If the Army of Anubis arises—"

"I need you to help me find my little boy," Yami pleaded, desperation apparent in his crimson eyes.

The Medjai gazed at him for a moment, his eyes softening. "Then…first I shall help you."

"Thank you…"

Later that night, Bakura's men made their way cautiously through the jungle, gasping as the light of their torches revealed countless skeletons in cages and skulls on spears.

Pegasus pointed out the various groups that had attempted to locate the pyramid of gold years ago…and never lived to tell the tale.

Meanwhile, the heroes stood on a rocky outcropping, preparing their weapons for an assault.

"You hear that?" Yami asked gravely.

Shadi shook his head. "What?'

"NOTHING. Absolutely nothing."

Joey pulled aside a curtain of moss and gasped at what it revealed. "Whoa! Look at these shrunken heads! I'd love to know how they do that."

Everyone looked at him as if he'd just announced he'd like to be mummified.

"What? I'm just curious…" he picked up a shotgun and examined it thoroughly.

"Are you any good with that?" Shadi inquired.

The blonde grinned. "Three times Fox and Hound's grand champion, I'll have you know. You any good with that sword?"

"You'll know soon enough." He unsheathed his blade and pointed it at Joey's throat. "Because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off its head."

"Right…" Joey gulped. "I'll remember that."

Cocking his shot gun, Yami watched as his wife prepared hers.

"Tea, just try to remember to uh…just keep it tight in the shoulder and…uh lead the target a little bit and uh….squeeze the trigger d-don't pull it…"

The brunette nodded and placed a gentle hand on his chest, saying "I won't miss."

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Yami took her face between his hands and kissed her fully and passionately as if it were the last time he would ever taste the sensation…before breaking away and running off. He vowed to himself that even if he didn't make it back….he would give Tea her son back….and kill the Ra forsaken man who'd taken him away.

**Go, Yami! Hope you liked and please review! By the way, did anyone know that there's a Duel Monsters trap card called "Mind Crush"? I got it in a pack yesterday and nearly fell on the floor laughing.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE MUMMY RETURNS**


	6. Ahm Shere

** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE MUMMY**

**Chapter six up! Time to face the Pygmies! **

Bakura and his men made their way carefully through the oasis of Ahm Shere, using torches as their only source of light. They came upon a break in the vegetation…..and gasped when they saw the golden pyramid, the gigantic diamond twinkling brightly at the top.

"Crud, I'm in trouble now…" Yugi muttered.

Rafael grinned and glanced at the curator. "May I kill him now?"

Pegasus signaled for him to wait and looked at Bakura.

"_My Lord…Now there is no more need for the boy."_

"_Yes, but we still need the necklace. It will unlock the Army of Anubis," _Bakura replied.

Pegasus gasped. _"The necklace? The necklace is the key?" _he glanced at his lackey. "Retrieve that necklace."

"With pleasure"

As they walked, Bakura stopped suddenly, looking around with a concerned expression.

"_What is it?"_ Isis inquired.

In place of an answer, the wind began to howl…ominously…as if warning its intruders to leave.

All the color drained from the curator's face as he murmured, "Something….is coming."

Yami and Shadi ran through the oasis, thunder crashing above their heads and the vegetation around them rustling threateningly.

Drawing his scabbard, Rafael shouted in Arabic, _"Fan out! Eyes open! Guns up!"_

From the rocky outcropping, Tea cocked her gun and turned to look at her brother.

"Joey?"

"Yes?"

Her face grew grave. "That's my husband and my son down there….Make me proud."

Joey nodded resolutely and replied, "Today's that day, Tea."

Bakura wrapped a protective arm around Isis's shoulders, saying, _"Do not fear. They cannot harm me." _He then chuckled, hearing Rafael ranting about where Yugi was.

One of the men noticed a face in the bushes that looked like a shrunken head. Shakily clutching his pistol, he stepped closer and closer….until the creature came to life, shrieking shrilly at him.

All around, the men began disappearing into the bushes, taken by some unknown force. Though they were unable to see their attackers, the remaining men began shooting.

Hearing the gunshots, Yami shouted, "Let's go!" before taking off towards the sound.

Finally, the force of the oasis made itself known….Pygmy mummies shooting poison darts at the intruders.

Grabbing the Book of the Dead from one of his fallen lackeys, Bakura had only to hold out his hand and the creatures shrank away from him in terror.

Rafael grinned when he finally saw Yugi.

"There you are…"

The child yelped and scrambled backwards.

"The time has come, my little friend."

Yami and Shadi burst onto the scene, guns blazing at the enemy.

Still running from the murderous blonde man, Yugi cried out,

"DAD!"

"YUGI!" Yami screamed, looking around frantically for his son.

He flinched as two men appeared on either side of him….only to be sniped by Tea.

Yugi continued to run, crying out for his father until he found his way blocked by a tree.

"Time to remove that necklace, my good son," Rafael grinned sickly.

"DAD!"

Out of nowhere, Yami appeared, threw his child over his shoulder, and took off.

Stunned, Rafael barely had time to recover before Shadi locked swords with him.

"Dad! Behind you!" Yugi yelped as a Pygmy mummy began chasing them. The soldier turned around, shot the creature, took out another one that appeared, and resumed running.

While Shadi and Rafael continued fighting, several of the men began retreating, only to fall into quick sand. The mummies ran across them, using their heads as stepping stones to reach the other side.

Shadi fought with all his strength…..until he finally delivered the fatal strike. Rafael fell to his knees, gave a slight smile of resignation….and fell over dead. The Medjai leader smiled triumphantly…and gasped when he felt a gun barrel at his shoulder. He heard a gunshot…and the man threatening him fell to the ground, having been sniped by Joey.

Tea smiled. "Thank God for that…" she then headed off to find her husband and son.

Running with two other men, Pegasus stopped suddenly and looked at them.

"The two of you must sacrifice yourselves for me." He took off through the bushes, shouting, "You shall be rewarded in heaven!"

The men looked at each other, then took off, not making it far before they were stabbed by the creatures.

Catching sight of Tea, Yami gave his child a quick squeeze before placing him in his mother's awaiting arms.

The soldier glanced at Joey and panted, "Hey…nice shootin', Tex."

"What were those creepy little pygmy things?" the blonde exclaimed.

"Just the local natives."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It's nothing."

Pulling away from his mother's vice like grip, Yugi cried,

"C'mon, Mom, C'mon Dad! We have to get to the pyramid! I have to get this necklace off now!"

Joey chuckled. "Oh, leave it on, Yugi, it looks good on you."

"Now you guys!" the boy practically squeaked in desperation. "You don't understand! He told me the necklace will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it! Today!"

"Oh my God…" Tea paled.

Suddenly, the jungle behind them began rustling and shrieking.

"Time to go!" Yami announced.

Glancing back at the creatures, Joey yelped. "I thought you said it was nothing!"

As they ran, the blonde got separated from his family, meeting up with one of Bakura's men. They ran until they reached what looked like a graveyard.

"Look!" Joey cried. "There's a burial ground! We're safe! See those sacred stones? They'll never cross those!"

"You are sure?" the man asked.

"Of course I'm sure!"

Suddenly one of the Pygmies leaped at the blonde, making him scream and duck. It landed on the other man, driving its spear into his chest. The creature then looked at Joey and he screamed in complete terror. Likewise, the Pygmy screamed, taking off fearfully into the trees. Joey looked at the doomed man and said, "Sorry! My mistake!" before taking off again.

He finally caught up with the others running across a log over a cliff.

"Wait for me! What's that for?" he asked as Yami lit a piece of dynamite.

"Ah, nothin'. Just a little something in case of an emergency."

He threw the explosive to the creatures who began to fight over the shiny stick….until it exploded and sent them all plummeting off the cliff.

"Yami…" Tea breathed, staring up at the sky.

Said former pharaoh looked up and gasped in horror when he caught sight of the sun's faint glow.

"Let's go, Yugi!" he grabbed the boy's hand and took off towards the pyramid. "Run! Come on, Yugi, faster!"

"Dad!" Yugi sobbed, fear evident in his amethyst eyes as a sudden weakness came over his tiny body. "The necklace…"

Yami picked Yugi up and ran with all his strength toward the pyramid. They were only a few yards away…but the sun was only a few feet behind them. The light almost touching the back of his neck, Yami leaped the few remaining feet…and made it into the temple.

Father and son collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily in exhaustion and relief.

"You know…" Yami panted. "It's not easy…being a…dad."

Yugi smiled. "Yeah…but you do it really good."

"Thanks…"

The necklace unlatched from Yugi's neck and he threw it as far away as he could. Finally rid of the cursed thing, the child fell backwards and Yami hugged him tightly in his arms, stroking his unruly hair before collapsing again.

Reaching the courtyard with her brother, Tea gave a sigh of relief.

"They made it…thank God…"

Joey seemed to be more interested in the pyramid of gold as he said, "Yes…great…wonderful."

Tea turned and caught a brief glimpse of Isis walking towards her…before the black-hearted woman drove a dagger into her stomach.

"NO!" Yami screamed, racing out of the pyramid to his wife.

Staring at the brunette coldly, Isis ripped the dagger out before grabbing the Book of the Dead and rejoining Bakura, giving Yugi a condescending wave as she went.

Bending down by his injured wife, the soldier frantically yelled, "Joseph! You're going to be all right, Tea…"

"Isn't she Dad?" Yugi whimpered. "She's gonna be okay…?"

Fighting back hysteria Yami choked, "Take him, Joey…Mommy's gonna be fine…" he lifted the woman's bloody hand from her wound, nearly vomiting at the sight of it. "Oh my God…You're real strong, you're gonna make it…you're gonna make it…you're fine…."

Tea stared up at him, pain evident in her ever-dimming sapphire eyes.

"What do I do?" tears dripped from the spiky-haired adventurer's crimson orbs. "What do I do, Tea?"

Taking a shaky breath, the brunette whispered, "T…take care…of…Yugi…"

"No…" Yami choked back sobs as he traced her delicate face with his gentle fingers. "Sweetheart, no…"

"I love you…" Tea's voice was barely audible, her eyes slowly closing.

"No, don't—No…Tea? Tea? NO!"

Joey pulled his crying nephew into his arms, tears stinging his own chocolate eyes.

"Come back, Tea…come back…" tears streaming down his face, the woman's husband ran his fingers over her lips…once warm and soft…now cold and terribly stiff.

Yami lifted Tea into his arms and buried his face in her neck, sobbing bitterly as his heart abruptly broke in two.

Inside the pyramid, Pegasus found the Millennium Necklace buried in the sand, snatching it and proceeding deeper into the catacombs. Bakura and Isis were already inside, walking down a staircase towards a platform. As soon as Bakura stepped between two jackal statues…a sudden blackness surrounded his body, jerking him about violently. When the unknown force retreated, the high priest frantically looked about and attempted to lift objects with his shadow magic. He only managed to make them rattle a bit.

"_The great god Anubis…" _he gasped. _"…has taken my powers." _He turned his gaze to Isis. _"It seems he wishes me to fight…as a mortal."_

Yami cradled his son in his arms, rubbing circles on the little boy's back as his sobs died down to mere sniffles. Gently pulling back to hold Yugi's shoulders, Yami murmured,

"Stay here."

He cast one more broken-hearted look down at his wife before proceeding into the temple.

Pegasus gasped as he entered a dark room. It was filled with ravenous scarabs…however they parted from him like water because of the necklace he wore. Walking up to a queer shrine, Pegasus caught sight of a golden eye that looked much like the Millennium Necklace.

"Odion's Millennium Eye…" the curator gasped, lifting the object close to his face. "According to legend….it can only be worn by he who possesses the Millennium Necklace…and once adorned…it will unleash the Army of Anubis." He hesitated…then plunged it into his eye, screaming as it made contact with a horrible burning sensation. No sooner had he placed the eye than the entire chamber lit up, as did the tunnel Yami was walking through.

The shadow of the Eye of Horus passed over the pyramid and stretched out towards the army of Medjai that had just arrived in the desert.

"_So…" _Shadi murmured. _"It begins…"_

Back in the pyramid courtyard, Joey sat beside Yugi who was sniffling softy into his arms.

"Think of it this way, Yuge…" Joey murmured, leaning his head against his nephew's shoulder. "She's gone to a better place. Just like it says in the good book—"

"The book!" Yugi exclaimed, leaping to his feet and grabbing his uncle's hand. "That's it! C'mon Uncle Joe, come on!"

Yami walked into the torch-lit chamber as Pegasus lay on the ground, moaning and clutching at his new eye.

"You're…too late, Mutou… I have already released the Army of Anubis. Lord Bakura shall soon kill the Millennium King and take command."

Taking a curved axe from the wall, Yami replied with hatred in his crimson eyes, "Not after I get through with him." His already deep voice was even lower and had a dark gruffness to it that could only be described as harboring the deepest loathing for someone.

Suddenly, Pegasus let out an agonized howl as the Millennium Eye burrowed further into his eye socket. The soldier stared at him with confusion, cringing when the man took his hand away to reveal a blood-streaming, now golden eye.

Bakura and Isis headed towards the final chamber, bound for the confrontation. Throwing off his black cloak, Bakura said,

"_I must face the Millennium King alone."_

"_No, you must not!" _the woman cried. _"Without your powers, he will kill you!"_

"_Nothing can stop us! It is our destiny!" _the high priest picked up the Book of the Dead.

Isis took it away and placed her hands on either side of his face, speaking with her lips only inches away from his.

"_I don't want to lose you again…"_

Placing his hands on her hips, Bakura crushed his mouth against hers in a rough, searing kiss…then took off down the corridor.

"_No!" _Isis cried, reaching her hand out for him. _"NO!"_

Carrying his deceased sister in his arms, Joey followed Yugi through a torch-lit corridor inside the pyramid, saying,

"You do realize of course, that this can only be done by someone who can read ancient Egyptian. I don't know about you, but I'm a tad rusty. Now where….?"

Yugi approached a fork in the road and read the hieroglyphics on the wall.

"We go right."

"How do you know?"

Gesturing to the ancient writing, the boy replied, _"Kashkeesh Osirian Nye. _Basically, 'this way to the Millennium King'." With a rather sad expression, he added, "Mom taught me…."

Watching his brilliant young nephew proceed down the corridor, Joey murmured to himself, "…This just might work…"

He was right. If anyone could bring Tea back to life….it was her son, Yugi Mutou.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! Although technically Tea will be fine in a little while, that was my first hero death scene.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE MUMMY RETURNS**


	7. The Spear of Osiris

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE MUMMY RETURNS**

**Final chapter! **

Shadi gasped in horror as a vast black shadow moved over the desert. It went on for miles and miles, covering nearly every piece of land beneath the sun. After the shadow had stretched itself out, it began to rise up in orderly mounds, forming into hundreds, no….thousands of Anubis Warriors.

Dread filled Shadi's normally determined heart. Was it really worth it? Fighting when they were so vastly outnumbered? Just as he was about to suggest to the other Medjai leaders that they forfeit while they still had the chance, a familiar sound filled his ears….once he thought he would surely never hear again. Shadi looked up…and drew a breath when he saw Anzu, his supposedly dead hawk, swooping down to perch on his arm.

Shocked, the Medjai leader habitually stroked her soft chest feathers, noticing a slight graze in the side of her neck where a bullet had BARELY missed her. He smiled. If Anzu was able to snatch life out of the jaws of death….maybe they could as well.

Approaching the woman who had killed his baby sister, Joey growled,

"It's about time someone taught you a lesson, wench."

Rolling her eyes, Isis walked down the steps toward him….giving Yugi the chance to snatch the Book of the Dead and sneak away.

Glaring and hopping from foot to foot with his fists raised, the blonde man announced, "THIS is for my sister."

Before he could say anything else, Isis moved with lighting fast speed, grabbing his raised fist and driving her palm into his forehead.

With narrowed blood-red eyes and an axe clutched firmly in his hands, Yami moved along a dimly lit corridor. He followed the sound of metallic clanging until he finally found Bakura banging on a gigantic golden gong.

Holding more tightly to his weapon, the soldier ran and leaped over the gap separating him from his enemy. No sooner had he reached the other side than the entire chamber began shaking and he nearly fell backwards into the chasm.

Shakily regaining his balance, Yami looked to where he had almost fallen….and could swear he was staring into the depths of hell. Fiery demonic beings filled the infernal void, all reaching out for their next victim. No doubt, this was the entrance to the dark underworld.

With his composure recovered and hatred remembered, Yami let out a primal yell and raced towards the high priest with his blade. Bakura blocked the attack with his gong stick and succeeded in knocking both weapons literally into hell. Improvising, the soldier slugged his enemy in the jaw, drawing blood from Bakura's now mortal body.

Wiping the crimson liquid from his mouth, the white-haired Egyptian murmured, _"So you wish to kill me? And then you would kill HIM…and send his Army back to the Underworld…This…I cannot allow."_

As the high priest and reincarnated pharaoh began their fist fight, Shadi sent Anzu off and began to rile up his troops, igniting their fighting spirit against the Army of Anubis. The opposing team did the same, speaking in growling Arabic and flexing their dog-like bodies in preparation for the clash.

Joey was about to pass out, staggering painfully backward and muttering,

"What…is that…is that all you've got…?

The raven-haired woman smirked and punched him several times….but this time around, the blonde was able to get in a hit of his own. Isis gave him a look of "How dare you" to which Joey grinned confidently.

Shadi gave the signal and the hundreds of sword-bearing Medjai rushed towards the javelin-wielding Anubis Warriors. The two forces clashed….and so began the battle that put all others to shame.

Isis grabbed a pair of golden twin sai from the wall and stalked towards her opponent. Finding no suitable weapon for himself, Joey pulled out the scepter of Osiris and shouted, "Hurry up, Yugi!"

Said eight-year-old was in a secluded corner, reading intently from the Book of the Dead.

"_Hootash naraba oos Veesloo. Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei…"_

Bakura struck Yami, causing him to nearly fall into the fiery underworld. Acting on instinct, the soldier retaliated, punching his enemy several times in the face and once in the back. Though Bakura was a bit larger than he was, Yami had two advantages—one: being used to mortality, and two: the true desire to kill his enemy.

The spiky-haired adventurer grabbed twin hatchets while the high priest seized a doublt-ended javelin, and so began the next round. The two clashed, skillfully executing and blocking attacks. Yami managed to knock Bakura to his knees, only for the man to kick him in the stomach, knocking him backwards and into a torch-holding vase.

Meanwhile, Shadi was slicing off Anubis Warrior heads and Yugi was still reading.

"_Efday Shokran," _the boy furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. _"Efday Shokran—_Uncle Joey! I don't know what this last symbol is!"

Desperately blocking Isis's relentless sword slashes, Joey shouted back,

"What does it look like?"

"Its, uh…It's a bird! A stork!"

Knocking a sai from his attacker's hands, the blonde grinned triumphantly.

"I know that one! I know that—ack!" Isis grabbed his throat with one hand while he grabbed the arm that was trying to stab him with the remaining sai.

Impatienly, Yugi yelled, "What is it?"

Joey gagged and finally succeeded in throwing the woman off him.

"_Amenophus!"_

"That's it!" Yugi beamed. _"Efday Shokran Amenophus!"_ he then gasped as a supernatural glow came over his mother's body.

As Shadi continued his ruthless assault in the desert, Yami swung one of his axes, splitting Bakura's double javelin in two. Growling, the high priest lunged at his opponent….only to be nearly knocked off balance when the entire room began trembling again.

Joey yelped as Isis's blade slashed across his chest, backing against a wall from sheer exhaustion. The woman raised her knife to finish him off….and was caught by another hand.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" TEA said, throwing the stunned Isis away from her brother.

"Oh my God, Tea!" Joey gasped.

Never taking her eyes off the Egyptian woman, the brunette commanded,

"Take Yugi. Go and help Yami."

Yugi protested. "But Mom—"

"No buts, Yugi. I'll be just fine."

"C'mon Yuge," Joey led the boy off.

"We did it, Uncle Joe, we did it!"

"Right, partner, now let's go help your dad."

Drawing her own set of twin sai from the wall, Tea stared coldly at the one who had killed her.

Yami and Bakura locked blades once again….only to be interrupted by the ominous opening of a large set of doors across from them. From the misty shadows….stepped a very large, black-scaled demon creature. It had razor sharp teeth, deadly-looking talons, and blood-red eyes, as well as an appendage attached to its stomach that ended in a sharp-toothed dragon head. The Eye of Horus glowed wickedly on the creature's forehead, signifying only one thing—THIS….was the Millennium King.

Glancing at each other, the two previously fighting men sprang backward, trying to put some distance between themselves and the horrid beast, who grinned at them mockingly. Not one to be cowardly, Yami flipped his hatchets around in a provoking manner, crimson eyes meeting those of the Millennium King, while Bakura began to creep away. He broke into an all out run, leaping onto another platform and drawing the demon's attention. Just as the Millennium King was about to attack with its razor-like claws, the high priest bowed low and cried,

"_I am your servant! I am your servant!"_

Smirking thoughtfully, the Millennium King replied,

"_We shall see."_

Bakura gulped, sensing his life was still in danger, and pointed at Yami.

"_But HE was sent to kill you!"_

Unable to understand the Egyptian dialogue, Yami glanced back and forth between the two foes and sprang backwards when the demon's dragon appendage shot a stream of fire in his direction. The Millennium King drove his talons into the wall where his enemy's head had just been, and the soldier retaliated by attempting to slice him with the axe. Unfortunately, he found that the Millennium King was too strong and swift, and was forced into a desperate game of "dodge and run".

Tea and Isis circled each other slowly, like to lionesses about to spring. Arching an ebony eyebrow, Isis murmured, "Teana."

The brunette spun her sai and retaliated. "Isis."

While it was true that she was indeed Tea, with all her memories and love for her family, the woman now recalled all her memories from her past life in Egypt….as well as her hours of training in the art of twin blade fighting.

Pleased with this return of her old rival's memories, Isis gave a slight nod and muttered, _"Good."_

This was all the provocation Tea needed to dive into the battle. The two women fought swiftly and skillfully with their sai, once again playing out the duel they'd had three thousand years ago….only this time, the winner might be different. Locking blades with her adversary, Isis roughly backed the brunette against a wall, saying,

"_You have remembered the ancient ways."_

Narrowing her cerulean eyes, Tea head-butted the Egyptian woman and hissed,

"That's a little something new!"

Stunned, Isis scrambled to evade the flurry of strikes unleashed by the blue-eyed beauty. Tea spun around and drove her elbow into the black-hearted woman's ribcage, then turned the other way and slashed her face with a sai.

Glimpsing the blood on her face, Isis stared at Tea with horror, thinking she had NEVER been that strong before. The brunette stared back without emotion…and Isis ran, pursued by Tea all the way.

Whimpering and clutching at his Millennium Eye, Pegasus made his way through the pyramid….right into the battle against the Millennium King. He yelped as the demonic creature grabbed him in its claws, shouting,

'My Lord! Save me! Save me!"

As if it were the most stupid command he'd ever heard, Bakura cocked his head and asked,

"_Why"_

Pegasus continued to plead for his life….until it was ended by the Millennium Kings sharp talons.

Shadi's scabbard sliced through the neck of a jackal creature, whipping around to kill another looming behind him. Finally, it seemed that he and his valiant force had eliminated the Army….but things aren't always what they seem. The Medjai leader knew this all too well and while his men began celebrating, he ran up to a nearby sand dune to get a better view.

What he saw…made his heart grow cold. The second wave of Anubis Warriors was coming, this time…..in millions. Staring at his comparatively small force and back at the marauding foes, Shadi muttered three simple words:

"_God help us…"_

Narrowly avoiding a jet of fire, Yami ducked into a corridor connected to the battlefield. He gasped when he saw a carving of an Egyptian holding the scepter of Osiris on the wall. The man in the image….looked frighteningly similar to him, with the same hair, build, and even marking on his arm….only this one was dressed in royal clothing.

"So it's true…" Yami murmured, gazing at his tattoo and back to the carving. "I am….or at least I was in another life….the son of King Akhenamkhanen. My name was…Atem."

(A.N: Couldn't resist putting a Yugioh quote in there.)

He then noticed the image continued on to show Atem's scepter turning into a spear….and driving through the heart of the Millennium King.

"Okay…" the former pharaoh murmured. "NOW I'm a believer."

"YAMI!"

Joey came running into the chamber, holding Yugi by the hand.

"Dad!"

"Joey!" the soldier called. "It's a spear! The gold stick thing—it's a—IT'S A SPEAR!"

"Really?" Joey examined the object in question from all angles. "It doesn't look like a spear!"

"NO! That's because it opens up into one!"

"Yes? And?"

"JOSEPH!" Yami snarled, beyond not in the mood for his brother-in-law's thickness. "IT OPENS UP INTO A SPEAR!"

It was then that the Millennium King reappeared. Screaming in terror, Joey and Yugi took off as fast as their legs would carry them.

Out in the desert, Shadi raised his sword to excite his troops for what he was sure would be the last time.

"_Till the death!" _he shouted and braced them for battle against the ever advancing foe.

Tea chased Isis into the Millennium King's chamber and gasped in shock at what she saw. The gigantic demon struck her husband, spinning him through the air and landing him against the unforgiving stone floor.

"YAMI!"

Yami's crimson eyes flew open at the sound of the voice he was sure he would never hear again. Shaking his head to clear his blurry vision, he gasped when he saw the familiar woman standing a few yards away.

"TEA?"

This distraction left him very little time to dodge the sharp teeth of the dragon head and grab a weapon.

Tea gasped and looked over to her son and brother who were attempting to unlock the spear within the scepter.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones interested in the golden object. Bakura raced into the room and cried,

"_The Spear of Osiris!"_

"Joey, quick!" the blue-eyed beauty screamed as Isis blocked her way.

Finally, the two boys jumped in surprise when a sharp spear shot out the end of the once useless stick, earning another desperate cry from Tea.

"Joey, throw it! Kill the Millennium King! Send his army back to the Underworld!"

Joey grinned confidently and lifted the golden weapon. "Stand aside, Yugi. I'm a professional. Regrettably, all the so called "professional" managed to do was throw the spear….right into the high priest's awaiting hands.

Aiming the sacred weapon, Bakura announced, _"The Army of Anubis shall now be MINE!_

"YAMI!" Tea screamed as the spear left Bakura's skilled hands.

It soared through fire and air, spinning threateningly….and was intercepted by Yami. The high priest yelled in anger at this mortal for getting in his way once again.

Yami dodged backwards, clutching the Spear of Osiris in his hands while the Millennium King attempted to impale him with his claws. Eventually, the soldier began to tip over into the chasm of the Underworld, his wife calling frantically for him. It was that exact moment….that Yami thrust the object in his grasp…..and imbedded it in the Millennium King's thick torso, stopping his fall into hell.

"NOOOO!" Bakura howled in despair.

Outside, the unstoppable foes were getting closer and closer to the Medjai.

Narrowing his blood-red eyes, Yami's voice grew dark and gruff, an Eye of Horus glowing furiously on his forehead as he hissed,

"Go to hell….and take your friends with you!" he drove the spear even deeper, causing the demon to snarl in pain.

Right as the Army of Anubis was about to touch the opposing side….they vanished into thin air. Shadi was silent for a moment…then let out a cheer that was imitated by his fellow Medjai. Their celebration was replaced by a collective gasp when a cloud of darkness shot out of the golden pyramid, forming into the likeness of the Millennium King's agonized face. It hovered over the pyramid for a moment before being sucked back inside, causing the entire structure to shake.

Clinging to a doorway, Tea and Isis looked worriedly for their men. Safe in Joey's protective hold, Yugi cried out when he caught sight of a familiar set of hands.

"DAD!"

Yami and Bakura both pulled themselves partway up from the chasm….and both had demons attempting to drag them down to hell. To make matters worse, the pyramid was falling apart, causing sharp stalactites to plummet from the ceiling.

"Tea!" Yami cried, his voice strained. "Get out of here! Just get out of here! Go!"

The brunette stared at her husband, her chest heaving and heart racing. Ignoring his pleas, Tea raced forward, dodging the falling rocks and going to her the man's rescue.

The soldier yelped as his hands slipped slightly, clinging onto the rough ledge for dear life…or perhaps dear afterlife.

"Hang on, Yami!" Joey shouted.

Fueled by pure adrenaline, Tea latched on to Yami's hands and began hauling him up out of the infernal abyss.

Watching his enemy's lover save him, Bakura cried out for his.

"_Isis! HELP ME!"_

The woman stared back at him, her face obviously conflicted.

"_HELP ME!"_

Finally, Isis decided that her own life was more important, turning and abandoning the one who had loved her throughout eternity.

"_ISIS! Isis…"_

With broken-hearted tears in his eyes, Bakura looked over at Yami who had been successfully pulled up by his wife. Seeing them…the high priest saw what true love really was—loving someone more than yourself. After all these millennia….he now realized the love he had shared with Isis could not have been true love….if she had left him there to die. With a look of physical, mental, and emotional defeat….Bakura let go of the ledge….and allowed himself to be taken down into the dark, fiery depths of the Underworld.

(A.N: I know that he's a bad guy and all, but the look on Imhotep's face when Anck-su-namun leaves him to die makes me cry every time. The poor guy basically threw away his life AND afterlife only to find out that she loved herself more than she loved him.)

Fortunately, for justice's sake, Isis's fate was not much better. For in running for her own sorry life, she fell into a pit of scarabs while the Mutou family ran out together. They made it to an opening in the pyramid and saw that the entire oasis of Ahm Shere was being sucked inside, Pygmies and all.

"Let's go up!" Yami shouted, leading his family up a staircase and emerging at the top of the pyramid. "This whole place is gonna get sucked up! Let's move up! Go!"

Clinging to the peak of the golden structure, Tea cried,

"Yami, we're trapped!"

Yami didn't answer, wrapping his arms protectively around his wife and child and preparing for the end.

"HEY!"

Everyone looked up….to see Valon waving from a newly functional Magic Carpet.

"Come on! Get your butts moving! Hurry up! Hurry up! I haven't got all day!"

The soldier lifted Yugi and Tea onto the aircraft, gasping as Joey nearly fell off.

"Joey!" Yami yelled, grabbing his brother-in-law's ankle. "Hold on!"

"Pull him up!" Valon shouted.

"Y-yeah! Pull me up!" the blonde cried…then caught site of the gigantic legendary diamond at the top of the golden pyramid. "Wait! Wait! Let me down!"

"It's not worth your life, you idiot!" Yami snapped.

"Yes it is! Yes it is!"

Joey was lowered just enough to grab the gargantuan jewel and the craft lifted back up, right as vegetation swallowed the pyramid completely.

"AAAAAH PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!"

Joey and Yami were finally hauled onto the ship and it pulled away, barely escaping before all evidence of the oasis of Ahm Shere….vanished for all eternity.

Seeing that they had made it out alive, Valon began whooping.

"Whoohoo! Yeah! Mutou! You almost got me killed!"

Yami gave a weak shrug. "At least I didn't get you shot."

The pilot was about to retort with a scathing remark when Tea threw her arms around his neck.

"Valon, thank you! Thank you so much!" she planted kisses on his cheek and he grinned blushingly.

Once the brunette had finished her thanks, Valon groggily asked, "So Mutou, who in the name of sweet jumping sarcophagus have you been messin' with this time?"

"Oh, the usual…" the soldier replied. "Mummies….Pygmies…big…bugs…"

As the Magic Carpet cruised peacefully along, its passengers caught sight of the Medjai leader on his horse in the desert below. He waved to them and murmured an Arabic prayer before taking off, Anzu soaring at his side.

Waving goodbye to their friend, Yami turned his gaze to Tea and murmured, "I thought I almost lost you there…"

The brunette nodded. "For a moment there you did. Would you like to know what heaven looks like?"

"Later…" Yami crushed his mouth against Tea's, tangling a hand into her chocolate locks while her slender arms snaked around his neck. He kissed her passionately as he'd never done before, inwardly smiling and crying joyfully at the same time.

Yugi and Joey both rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Oh, please!" the blonde walked off with his treasure.

Glimpsing the giant diamond, Valon announced, "That's half mine you know."

"WHAT?"

"That's half mine."

Joey shrugged. "I have NO IDEA what you're talking about."

"What!" Valon cried indignantly. "You took my golden stick! I know you took my golden stick!"

"I swear on the head of my wife, I have no idea what you're talking about.

"You haven't—You ain't got a wife!"

"I don't have your golden stick either!"

The two continued to argue and Yami and Tea continued to kiss as the Magic Carpet floated peacefully off into the Egyptian sunset.

**And that concludes The Mummy of Yugioh Returns! I hope you liked it and thank you for all the awesome comments! Please review! By the way, the "sweet jumping sarcophagus" line is not mine. It came from a comic on youtube called "Fun in Yugi's Mind." I do not own that comic.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE MUMMY RETURNS**


End file.
